Kiri
by kirei.kiri-kumo96
Summary: As much as she loves her family, she still get jealous of her friends. She wants to be loved and be important to all her friends. The same way they are to her. This is a story of her feelings to them, and their feelings about her. ChromexAll
1. 96

Sometimes, she was envious of Kyoko, Haru and everyone else in the family. Yes, they are her good friends. Yes, they took her under their wing. And yes, she did care for them as friends. But, Chrome was sometimes envious of them.

She was envious of how accepting the Vongola was to them. They were able to be a part of their circle without even trying. All they had to do was be them. Chrome knew that she wasn't the Mist Guardian that they wanted in the first place. Originally, Mukuro Rokudo was supposed to be the Mist Guardian, yet he had left the ring to her and placed her in the care of the Vongola.

She knew that she had a place in the family, but she had to fight for that spot. She had to work hard every day to improve her skills so that she can be suitable for her position as Mist Guardian. Yet, she was envious in how Kyoko and Haru could just be so easily accepted in the family, which she has to work her ass off. Kyoko and Haru who barely had any fighting abilities were able to just fit with the family because of their personalities, yet she had to work so hard. All the other guardians fit right in the family.

She was thankful that they had care for her and that they consider her to be their friends. But she was envious on how easily loved they are. As a child, she never received the love of her parents. She had worked so hard to be the perfect daughter. She studied hard to be at the top. She trained every day so that she can be better than everyone else in sports. She was polite and kind. She never spoke out against her parents. Yet, despite all this, she didn't get any of their love. She had worked so hard for nothing.

Though, despite all of this, she will continue to work hard. She values Vongola as the family she never had. Now that she finally got her one true wish, a family, she is willing to work ever harder to be a part of the family. Someday, she hopes she will be just as important to them as they are to her.

What she doesn't know is just how important she really is to Vongola.

A/N: Hi! This is my first fan fiction! I have been reading a lot of fan fictions about Chrome Dokuro with all sort of different pairings! They got me to be inspired to start an account and attempt to write fan fiction about her and my favorite pairings of hers! However, I am not that good. I want to try to improve both my grammar and spelling and my plots for my fan fictions! I am sorry if my grammar and spelling is horrible! I tried my best in proofreading and think it is okay, but I might have overlooked something, so I am sorry in advance! This is just the first chapter for this, and hopefully, it is good enough! Thank you!


	2. 3396

This is chapter 2 of Kiri! Hopefully it is good. I tried my best!

Thank you all so much for the reviews. I thought my fan fiction is really crappy and wouldn't get any reviews, yet I was so shocked to see that I got some reviews!

**deadly-chronicles****: **Wow! Just wow. I didn't expect to have you read my fan fiction and actually review it! You are like the biggest reason why I decided to write this fan fiction and start an account. (this is Tina btw if you don't know it already) Your fan fictions totally inspired me to start writing fan fiction. I am totally honored that you are actually reviewing this fan fiction. It's not that good yet you still did! Thank you so much.

**iceecream456****: **Really? I didn't think it was good at all! I am glad that you like it though! Thank you so much!

**kikizoey****: **Thank you so much! I try my best! Hopefully you like this chapter!

**BlackAngel'sWrath****:** Well, your request is being answered! XD I actually had the chapter done and was going to upload it when I saw your review! Such a coincidence! I hope the chapter is not disappointing at all! Thank you so much!

I totally forgot to write this on the first chapter! I do not own KHR. If I did, Chrome would be there more often and get the spotlight she deserves!

**Kiri**

_"Destroying the misfortune that attacks the Famiglia with their own body, they become the Sun that brightly shines upon an area."_

Chrome can definitely see why Ryohei Sasagawa is the sun guardian of the Vongola. He fits the role so perfectly. Ryohei is as bright as the sun. He is always so energetic. He is usually never down or in a bad mood at all. He is always so happy and so bright. His personality itself is like the sun. Yes, sometimes, he does get annoying with his "EXTREME," yet somehow, it suits him so well. His loudness enhances his personality. A Ryohei without his loudness wouldn't be Ryohei at all.

Not only does Ryohei Sasagawa's personality suit the sun so well, he suits the role for the sun guardian so well. Ryohei always push himself to the limit. When others go 100%, he is the one that is going 120%. This encourages others, including her, to move forward as well. He is willing to risk his own self/body to protect his family. He didn't know where Lussuria was during the sun battle, but he charged anyway. Ryohei is always charging forward and never looking back.

He risked his body when he was fighting Aoba. He pushed his body to the limit to protect his pride, his family and to save her. This is one of many incidents where he saves her. He had helped her when she was caught by Varia, and when she was done fighting with Glo Xinia in the future. He had brought her body back to the headquarters. She always wondered why he helped and saved her many times. She never really interacted with him beforehand.

She got closer to him when she started living with Kyoko and him for a while. When she was living there, she noticed the way he treated his sister. It was always with the utmost care and love. She could clearly see that Ryohei really loves his sister. He goes to such great lengths for her protection. He is even lying to her about some things about the mafia that he doesn't want her to know. Some of the lies are the stupidest things she had ever heard but still, it is the thought that counts. Sometimes, she doesn't understand how Kyoko believe them so easily, but that is the trust and bond between them. Ryohei clearly placed his sister's safety above everything else. He is willing to do so much for her and so much for the Vongola. With her living with him for a couple of months, she started to see him as a brother. Yet, she doubt that he saw her as a sister, only just the girl who was living with him. She hopes one day that he could see her as a sister, just as how she sees him as an older brother, one she never had before.

He always thought of her as someone to protect. She was like another sister to him. He thought of her as a sister just as Kyoko is to him. Yes, they were not blood related, but he still thought of her as a sister. He would put his life on the line if it meant to keep her safe. He would do everything for her as if she is his real sister. Just as Kyoko is important to him, she is important to him as well. He would never say it out loud of course, as he is never good with his words. He just shows it with his actions instead. It's just there is something about Chrome Dokuro that makes you want to protect/help her.

When he first met her, the first thought that went through his mind was that she had a weird name. He knew nothing about her, and she looks so different than how her personality really is. She looks to be confident and straightforward. She was pretty strong, but then she got hurt by Mammon. Something inside him upset him at that moment. Attacking a girl is never right. He always tries to treat girls with respect because of his sister. So when he saw her being hurt by Mammon, he was upset too, especially when he found out that she didn't have real organs. It is never right to fight against women or anyone with a disability. Heck, it is never right to hit a woman! He always believed that fights had to be done fairly! Luckily, she managed to survive with the help of Mukuro. He was so relieved when she did! Relieved to the EXTREME! Again, she was caught in another unfair fight with her being ambushed by Bel and Mammon, yet he managed to save her which was a good thing! He didn't know why but before then, when he never met her before, he still felt the need to protect her and save her from the "bad" guys. There is something about Chrome Dokuro that makes him feels that he needs to protect her. She seems so easy to be broken, so fragile like glass.

In the future, his future self still feel the need to protect her. When he got a signal that there is a ring in Kokuyo Land, he panicked. He had a really bad feeling that it might be Chrome. He was hoping he was wrong. As he rush over there to see if it was someone from the Vongola, he realizes that it was indeed Chrome. When he got there, he found Chrome Dokuro on the ground injured with Glo Xinia knocked out. He was glad that she had defeated him and that she was okay. However, she was angered that Glo Xinia had attacked her. It was a pretty known fact even to him that Glo Xinia is a creeper. It doesn't seem like he had done anything to Chrome though. He had gently picked her up and took her to the Hidden Vongola Base where she would be safe. However, when she was in critical condition, he panicked. He couldn't stop walking around and moving. He needed to know that she is safe that she will be okay. Again, when she was okay, he was so relieved. He didn't want to lose another person that is important to him. He already lost Colonnello, he didn't want to lose anyone else.

From his sister, he heard that Chrome transferred in the school. He was extremely excited! Yet, this excitement changed to anger. How could Mukuro throw Chrome out like that? All Chrome been to him is loyal! She never went against him at all. All she did was care for him and was completely devoted to him. This is EXREMELY wrong. How can anyone throw out someone with such loyalty to them? It is not fair! He was really upset. It was just not fair at all. Loyalty is hard to come by, especially the kind she had towards Mukuro.

When Reborn suggested for Chrome to live with him and his story, he was excited. Kyoko would surely love to have her living with them. Kyoko thinks of Chrome as a very dear friend of hers and she was really worried when she found out what happened to her. The fact that Chrome would be living with them for some time would definitely make her happier and allows her to get to know her more. This way, they can see for themselves that Chrome is being properly taken care of and she is happier. Allowing her to be alone at this moment would be bad.

It was nice to have her living with them. When he would come back from his early runs, she would be up and greet him shyly. She would act all shy around them. Slowly, she started to open up to him. He started to see her as a younger sister. Sometimes, she would join him in his morning runs. She had cooked him a couple of meals that she learned from Kyoko. Ever since Chrome started to live with them, Kyoko looks to be even happier. When Kyoko is happy, he is happy as well.

Yes, he still sees her as someone to protect, but his desire to protect her is even stronger. Like with his sister, Kyoko, he would fight with his life to protect. As with his real sister, he is willing to risk his life to save her in any way. He sees Chrome as another sister to protect.

Chapter 2 is finished! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I really didn't know how to write in Ryohei's point of view! I tried my best! Hopefully my best is good enough! I think Ryohei's feelings are simple. He is straightforward with his feelings and his thoughts. I kind of wrote it based on these views. I think Ryohei would definitely want to protect her because she reminds him of his sister. Not exactly like her, but like a girl her age who is innocent and stuff. Well enough with my ranting. I hope you like it! I think I will try to update every Friday! Thank you so much!


End file.
